


New life

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little, Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Play, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omega!Hannibal, Role Reversal, Scenting, Smut, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Work In Progress, chap 1, discussions of family, more nsfw chap 3, sex after murder, these are coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Months after the fall from the cliff and their survival, Hannibal and Will are in the process of setting up a new life in Cuba with surprises along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and follow me on tumblr and feel free to drop an ask for a fan fic idea  
> http://hannigramsolace.tumblr.com/

There is the unfamiliar lurch in his gut, the heat that starts to radiate through his body as he can feel his insides moving.

His heat is coming, no doubt about it now. The omega’s body readying itself to breed and receive his alpha’s knot.

Just the thought of Will makes him start to pant, cock already hard. But his hole feels empty and wanton. Slick is already being produced in copious amounts and leaking, easing out and down his thighs as he strips his clothes and waits in the bed for his alpha to return to him.

Curled up on Will’s side as he inhales his pillow, rubbing his cheek against it as he scents it with his own musk. He knows the alpha is returning from his walk soon, they both knew that he was close to his heat. In fact, his has been somewhat overdue now for a few days if he said so himself.

But all he can think about is Will, alpha. Coming through the door to find him, pulling him from his spot on the bed and forcefully taking him to claim what he already owns. And he doesn’t have the slightest problem with it, the idea excites him even more.

Not that his alpha is ever rough or violent with him, he is far from it. But when mates are in heat, it tends to bring out more primal urges. One of which Hannibal relishes in. To see that look of hunger in Will’s eye. The forcefulness of his actions when he takes him.

As he thinks on, the door opens to reveal his alpha, standing there as his chest rises and falls quickly. He is frozen for a few seconds before he makes his way to the bed quickly.

“Hannibal… You should have told me.”

“I didn’t want you to rush.” He soothes, tilting his neck so Will can scent him.

The alpha licks his lips, removing his clothes so quickly he fumbles with them in the haste he is trying to remove them. Then, he reaches. Hand grabbing the back of his mate’s head as he tilts it back and lets his nose run along the omega’s neck. Inhaling greedily as he starts to climb on top of his mate to cover him with his body for protection.

“So wet for me already.” Will speaks lowly, a growl in his voice to show his dominance.

Hannibal feels his heart swell at how happy he has made his mate already, raising his ass in a show of submission as he keeps his head down. A tiny mewl escaping his throat, a call of desire, want and need all in the small sound.

It only takes a second for Will, hands coming to rest on his hips as he kneels behind. The thrusts that start, no gentle four play in the desperate need to claim.

But Hannibal says nothing as he takes it and thrusts back into his alpha, mouth open as he breathes and feels finally complete. Feeling as hands tighten on his hips and try to hold him closer as he feels Will’s knot already forming, his own muscles already trying to pull his mate closer to tie them.

It’s not long before he feels Will coming. Hearing the guttural moans that escape’s the alpha’s throat with the shout of his name, his own hands clutch at the bed sheets as he call’s out to his alpha in response.

Then, he feels it when his alpha collapses over the top of him and knocks him flat onto the bed. The heart that beats profusely against his back as they both try to catch their breath and the sensation of their orgasm begins to fade.

“Where would I be without you Will?” Hannibal speaks, feeling the fog that had scattered his thoughts early fade away with the first copulation.

“I’m not sure. But, I know that you belong here with me.”

Turning his head to the side, he gazes at Will. Awkwardly bringing his hand up to run a thumb along the scar on his cheek. The one he had stitched back together not so long ago.

“Lucky for you I went shopping. Some fresh fruit and I found some meat we can pick up at a later date.” Will smiles, leaning down to nuzzle his mate.

About to respond, he pauses when he hears a distant bark that comes from downstairs. Turning to gaze at Will with accusing eyes but a gentle smile.

“That was not the only thing you brought home.”

Will turns away with a boyish look on his features.

“Some old habits die hard.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing lunch, walking side by side down the filled street as they made their way to a restaurant.

 

Normally Hannibal would cook, his time in the kitchen was still as active as ever. Just some of the ingredients had changed. Mainly the meat, given they were keeping a low profile. Having too many people go missing or find the bodies could raise certain alarm bells.

 

The doctor selected a table out the front of a small café, pulling out the chair for his alpha. One that earned him a few strange looks from those around them, but Will paid no mind as he took his offered seat.

 

Hannibal had never been like a typical omega or what they were supposed to be. He would not start to accept him changing his behavior now or ever, nor did he wish for the omega to change who he was or how he acted. He fell in love with the man for who he was, not who he wasn’t.

 

“You never did tell me how you found our new dog.”

 

Will smiled, looking up over the menu with fondness. He hadn’t missed it, ‘our dog’.

 

“He was on the street, eating from the trash can. Timid and shy, I saw how skinny he was and stopped to try and help. It took a while to catch him, but with some enticement, he came round. I still haven’t decided on a name.”

 

“Knowing your taste, it will likely be something more traditional. At least when you call for him the neighbours will not look at you oddly.”

 

“Oh very funny. I could name him Hannibal, it would then explain why I scream that name out at night sometimes.”

 

“You believe that you can actually produce a coherent word?” A smirk as he tilted his head. “Would you like me to video it the next time and playing it back so you can hear your own voice?”

 

“Your’e not very coherent yourself at times either.” Will quipped, shaking his head with a smile. “I bet you would enjoy to record us.”

 

“There is no need. You are etched into the halls of my memory palace, quite deeply.”

 

“Mhm, how deep?”

 

Lips curl as teeth show for a moment at the sneaky remark from Will, eyes flashing danger and hunger for a second.

 

“Considering we still have quite the unorthodox relationship, it depends on wether I am top or you are… Have you decided on what we are having?”

 

“Your’e not picking today?”

 

“I’m not that fussed.” Hannibal admitted, placing the menu back on the table as he clasped his hands together in his lap.

 

“Unusual of you.” Looking over to his mate, eyes running up and down.

 

“I trust your judgment impeccably.”

 

Will said nothing more on the matter, but there was something unusual about Hannibal not picking. When they ate, the omega chose the meals, considering most of the time he cooked. Or there was a suggestion made.

 

When the waiter came, he placed his own order and Hannibal’s. Giving the menu’s back as he relaxed. It was a warm day as usual, but the breeze off the ocean was nice and cool. Carrying with it the scent of salt.

 

The sounds of the waves could still just be heard over the crowd, considering they still lived so close to the beach. When Will went for his walks, either with his mate or alone he usually walked along the beach. Taking his shoes off to feel the sand between his toes, the waves roll over his feet.

 

As the meals were placed on the table, he looked over and caught the fond look in Hannibal’s eye as he had been watching him. Where he might have once looked away, he now smiled at his lover.

 

“You never did actually tell me who you were planning on bringing home for dinner.” Hannibal spoke casually as he placed the napkin over his lap.

 

“Well, I was interrupted. Not that it wasn’t unwelcome.”

 

A shared smile as Hannibal began to eat, spearing a piece of chicken onto his fork and dipping it into the sauce as he brought it to his lips. Gently taking it as he looked at Will and waited. Not missing the way the alpha licked his own lips and swallowed, following his movements.

 

“On the way back, I over heard a couple arguing. It seems he likes to bet big, loses his money and they can’t afford food for the table… He hit his omega, quite hard. And, from the bruises I saw, I doubt it will be the first or last time… She cowered away from him, whimpered, submitted to him and he kept going.”

 

There was a nod from his mate, acceptance and understanding as to why Will had chosen this alpha to be killed. Will preferred to have a moral perspective on his kills. Almost a code in a way where as he himself followed no rules or guidelines. He simply did as he pleased, but was intelligent enough to know when to stop or pause in his killings to avoid detection.

 

“It angered you to see such an abuse of power, even when there mate had submitted and surrendered.”

 

“An alpha is supposed to protect their omega.” Will growled, low and possessive.

 

“Would you care to go shopping after lunch then?”

 

There is a moment of silence, a tilt of Will’s head as he considers. Picking up his own fork as he starts on his lunch.

 

“We have not planned and the house is not ready.”

 

“If this man has debts, it will come of no surprise to the locals to find his body in an ally. Taking an arm or a leg or severe damage to the body in this area is not unheard of. Rare, but if his reputation is as you say, in the red. They will link it to other unsolved cases, if they investigate it fully.”

 

“I think we should spend a bit more time preparing, there is no rush.”

 

There is only a casual shrug of the shoulders from Hannibal, but he knows he is just as eager to go as he is. They are simply keeping things low while in public, but the crowd will drain out most of what they speak. That, along with talking in English and not Spanish.

 

Once the meal is finished, they leave together. Will leading the way to where he knows Hannibal wants to assess the potential kill that awaits them. There pace is slow, a leisurely stroll as they hold hands and fingers knit together perfectly.

 

After a while he stops, pulling Hannibal up against the wall as he leans in and kisses him.

 

“This is the place.” He whispers into his ear, people passing by not paying attention as they think it is simply another romantic couple. “The second floor, but the first floor is empty. No kids, no pets. Just a mated pair. But I doubt she will miss him. She can move on, find a better alpha.”

 

“It seems you have already been doing your research.”

 

“I may have stayed around longer than I first spoke of.”

 

“Cunning boy.” Murmured into his ear as he nipped at the lobe.

 

“Well, what do you think?”

 

“It seems simple enough, we can wait till he leaves later and lure him down to the all at the far end. I know the tenants have gone for the week so we will have privacy.”

 

“Should we go back and prepare?”

 

“After you, but I haven’t quite finished here with you yet.” Hannibal teased, letting a hand slip down as he squeezed Will’s ass firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter contains mentions of Top Will, which yes we have had, but also Top Hannibal. 
> 
> Even in ABO dynamics, I still find that Hannibal would not be the typical omega and while at times he may comply to the role of his biological gender, he does not necessarily follow it just because he has too. So I wrote Will being bottom and Hannibal top.

His fingers twitch with anticipation, eager to pick up a knife and begin. A pity considering they have not even left the house yet, Hannibal cooking a light dinner.

 

“I still don’t know how you can eat,” Will admitted.

 

Sitting at the kitchen counter as he watched his mate’s back, the way it curved as he held the pan and his focus on making sure the dish was up to his standard of perfection. Finally, he cast a glance over at him, giving him a warm smile.

 

“You should try to eat something, it will help to settle your nerves.”

 

“I’m not nervous.”

 

Hannibal cast a look over at Will again, despite his words, he could see the tension written on his body. Considering for a moment, talking to Will about his feelings or simply telling him what he was observing. Both of which he knew would perhaps make his alpha withdraw more into himself, deciding it was best to say nothing more on the subject.

 

Platting the French toast finally, he brought both plates over and sat next to Will at the counter. Picking up a knife and fork as he started to eat. Will gave a light chuckle at the sight.

 

“Still formal even when not at the dining room table? You could just be a normal person and eat it with your fingers.”

 

“You haven’t even touched yours yet.”

 

“I’m really not hungry. I just don’t understand how you can eat and then…. Go do what we are going to do.”

 

“I used to be a surgeon, seeing the human body at it’s worst is something I am accustomed too. I believe you find it different because you are used to seeing the aftermath of the process.”

 

The plate scraped along the counter as Will pushed it away, losing his appetite at the thought of dead bodies laying on a morgue table. It was not going to be the same, he would not be viewing someone else’s work, or Hannibal’s. It would be his own design, just like the dragon.

 

*

 

“I don’t get how you can wear this.”

“Would you rather contaminate the scene?”

There was a squeak as Will shrugged, a tired sigh that passed his lips.

“I thought you would enjoy seeing me covered in blood.”

Hannibal gave a small hum at the thought that crossed his mind.

“It is a sight to behold… But in our circumstances-“

“I’m taking it off.”

“Will.”

“What?”

The sound of the zip coming undone filled the otherwise quiet room, the shuffling of feet and clothes rustling.

“You’re going to have to burn that clothing later.”

“No doubt you will have fun buying me more,” Will remarked as he laid the suit over the chair.

The feeling of the cool night air was more pleasant than the heat he had felt at the plastic suit covering his body.

“Any wonder your body is always in good shape, you walk around in a sauna half the time.”

“I do exercise as well.”

“And eat a healthy diet I know.” Will groaned. 

“Are you going to remove the rest of your clothing?”

That caught Will by surprise, turning to catch the playful glint in Hannibal’s eye. 

“But what about contamination?”

“We have enough time to clean up after, and the forensics is not as advanced here as what they are in the U.S.”

Hannibal needn’t have said more, Will was already removing his clothing and looking forward to the alpha they were about to slaughter.

 

“The image you constructed in your memory palace is not enough?” Will quipped, deciding to only leave his pants on.

 

“Are you going to take those off as well?”

 

“No.” Will gave a shake of his head. “It would feel like I was trying to take that from the dragon. I prefer this way. What about your suit?”

 

“Are you asking what I want or are you going to tell me what you want?” Hannibal questioned, the smirk evident in his tone of voice.

 

The floor gave a creak as Will crossed to where Hannibal was standing, fingers finding the zip before he pulled it down.

 

“Does that answer your question?”

 

There was a light chuckle, the suit being taken away quickly.

 

“Remarkable boy. The things I am going to do to you when we get back.”

 

“There is no need to get back too soon when you can clean up afterward.” Will spoke, receiving a growl in response that made him shudder.

 

“Later. There is work to be done.”

 

They were close to where they needed to be, the streets were remarkably silent and the scent of the ocean flowed in through the windows until Hannibal shut them.

 

The only thing that shattered the peaceful silence was the scream followed by a howl of rage, one Will had heard before and made his anger rise. It was the alpha he was hunting.

 

When he stopped and listened, he could hear the sound on the omega trying to plead followed by a slap. Then, running. He let out a breath, knowing they would not have to wait for ages for her to leave. A quick look at Hannibal, getting the nod of approval that made him stand and move.

 

Their moment had come, quick to follow Hannibal as he made his way up the stairs to the second floor. The door to the main apartment was shut, he could hear the alpha pacing on the wooden floorboards. A clunk of a glass that was set down.

 

As Hannibal raised his knuckles, pausing for a moment before his hand fell to grasp the knob and turned it. The door swung open and the stench of alcohol and pheromones washed over them as they made their way quickly in. The alpha finally stopping in his pacing as he came to see who had entered his home, perhaps thinking that his omega was returning to him.

 

There was only a brief look of shock on his face before Will moved so quickly. Crossing the distance and putting the alpha into a choke hold as Hannibal watched, he was snarling in his ear as he held him tightly, a hand covering his mouth to prevent a sound being made and any alarms being raised. The alpha’s hands flew up to scratch at his face, feet trying to kick back and throw him off balance. But Will had prepared for this, he had envisioned it in his mind’s eye so many times, the alpha’s thoughts and counter-thoughts as to how he would handle the situation. Moving his own head and avoiding the blows, he kept a strong hold until he started to feel the first signs of oxygen deprivation kick in.

 

Finally feeling the give in the alpha’s body, his frantic movements slowly dying as his eyes fluttered before closing. His grip loosened as he slowly let the body slide to the floor and he looked down at him before back to Hannibal. Feeling the heat of his gaze on him the whole entire time made him feel hot under the collar. He could feel his mate’s desire, the desire he felt when he had watched him take this alpha.

 

“Should we take him back or do it here?” Will asked, slightly breathless but elated.

 

Hannibal stepped forward after having watched Will taken down his prey, his chest swelled with pride and his omega side wanted to submit to his alpha to show his satisfaction. Yet there was still work to be done.

 

“Perhaps you would like to draw this out. I’m sure you have questions.” Hannibal reasoned, thinking it best to have some acts confined to their own personal space. It would give him the opportunity later to dispose of the body more tastefully than he originally planned.

 

*

 

Unscrewing the lid of the smelling salts Will let it breeze under the other alpha’s nose. Watching as he slowly became more aware of what predicament he came to find himself in, leaving him tied in a chair as he watched him try to break free against the restraints.

 

“If you keep doing that you’ll spoil the meat.” Will spoke, moving away from the alpha and coming to the back of the cellar to lean against the wall as he watched Hannibal move forward.

 

“I’m not quite sure I’d really appreciate having this grace my table Will… Hard to know where it has been and what it has ingested before.”

 

“Fuck you, what the fuck are you doing-“ The alpha had cried out in rage, but Hannibal had moved swiftly to gag his mouth and prevent any more words from escaping.

 

Will was already moving forward, hand coming to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder as he watched him tie off the cloth that muffled the vulgar language from their guest.

 

“Quite the wicked tongue,” Will smirked, looking to where he watched Hannibal move. His hand falling away as his eyes came to the tools on the bench, it was not often that they killed together. Normally he would not allow such things to happen to a person, but this felt justified to him.

 

“Sinful really.” Hannibal murmured as he picked up a scalpel, examining the blade in the light. “But such language I feel leaves an awful taste on the meat. Better to go for the muscle I believe.”

 

“You’re not concerned with where he has been?”

 

“He seems relatively healthy, but one can not be too sure unless a full work up is done. Did you wish to take something for the table?” Hannibal turned, curious as to what Will really wanted.

 

“That’s your area of expertise, I’m more satisfied to watch you work…. This in a way reminds me of when I saw you get blood on your hands for the first time. When you saved that man in the ambulance.”

 

“Ah, yes. I do recall that though do let me show you how you should properly remove organs you wish to use for transplant.”

 

“Doing that here would not really surprise anyone?” Will spoke, eyebrows rising slightly, but not protesting at the idea.

 

“Maybe, but missing organs and some removed not as clean as others would point to the black market and not alert the FBI.”

 

“I take it when you use the term ‘not as clean’ you are referring to my amateur skills then.” Will smiled.

 

Hannibal let the darkness within him show slightly, teeth bared as he smiled and moved closer, handing Will the scalpel. “I can make the first incisions if you wish to try removing the veins and arteries that connect them.”

 

Fingers closed around the cold steel, feeling the light weight of it in his hand as he looked back to the alpha. He had so often now thought of that night when he first saw Hannibal saving a potential victim. The look of concentration he wore, he had thought about it a lot in truth. More wondering for a while Hannibal had stopped being a surgeon due to his wonderful skills with a blade, but now he knew.

 

There was something different about using a scalpel on a body, something that was made to save a life which could also just as easily be used to take it. It was like being God in his own way. Holding life and death in each hand and deciding which one to use for each person.

 

Watching Hannibal make the first few cuts, blood welling and starting to seep from the wounds. How his hands were covered in it, the light and shadows of the cellar giving it many different shades as he had worked. Will found himself getting more aroused as he watched him, the precision of his cuts and ensuring that the man stayed alive throughout this torment.

 

He could see it in Hannibal’s eyes, the beauty in his work. The attention to detail he placed on the incisions and hands roaming the body to find the perfect point, following the contours and planes. Everything planned and thought through. One by one, he removed the organs from the alpha male, muffled screams only drowned out by Hannibal’s calm voice and guiding hand. Fingers clasped over his own hand, the guiding as he cut, speaking softly to him as he reached in and took the warm heavy flesh from the body. Praising his work when he removed the organs cleanly. When the alpha drew his last breath he felt a rush, not the same as it had been with Dolarhyde, something different. He knew when he looked at his omega, that passion he felt for him, to know in a way what he felt now he had done it. The power associated wit taking the organs, the life from the body that was then used to sustain the life within them both through the consumption of the flesh.

 

As Hannibal stepped back and admired the body collapsed in the chair, the number of cuts on him and the organs missing, he watched as Will walked closer. His bloodied gloved hand reaching out to stroke back the hair that had fell on his face. He tucked it back, leaving a small bloody trail in the process before closing the distance and kissing him. Hands coming to grab at the back of his shirt and pull him in closer.

 

“You love seeing me with blood on my hands and body.” Will spoke between the kisses, Hannibal already deepening them. “Knowing that I can take a life and that I enjoy watching you work. And you love it, to have an audience that appreciates you. It excites you, and I can _feel_ you.”

 

“Knowing that you are watching me, that you take pleasure in killing with me. That you understand me so deeply-“ Hannibal had started before being cut off by Will’s lips as he grabbed him and pushed him back up against the wall.

 

“I want you.” Will breathed, hands undoing the zip of the suit Hannibal was wearing, trying desperately to find skin. “I need to feel you.”

 

“It that so,” Hannibal whispered, taking up a blade as he held it against Will’s throat for a second. “You disobeyed me earlier Will, stripping the suit off when you should have kept it on.”

 

“I still disagree with your method of keeping clean. We could have so much more fun without the plastic.” Will gave a coy smile.

 

“Did you never learn about protection?” Hannibal quipped.

 

“Are you going to give me a lecture, _doctor?_ ” Will tilted his chin, exposing his neck in submission. Such an unnatural move for an alpha, but Will enjoyed the versatility he had with Hannibal in their unusual relationship.

 

“I intend to teach you a valuable lesson,” Hannibal growled, bringing the knife down as he started to cut through the blood-soaked clothing Will was wearing, turning him to push into the wall now.

 

The blade cut through the fabric easily, Will knowing to stay still until Hannibal stood again. When he did it was his turn to switch back. Grabbing him by the front of his exposed shirt as he ripped it open to expose the well-muscled chest, the expanse over chest hair flecked with gray from age but the skin tanned from the Cuban sun.

 

Not stopping as Will’s hands made their way to the belt, undoing it forcefully making Hannibal inhale sharply but smile. Yanking it out, causing the omega to walk back to him a step or two as he did.

 

Hannibal relented then, lips crashing over Will’s as his feet worked off the shoes, stepping on his pants to let them fall as his shoulders rolled to free the shirt from his skin. His alpha’s blood soaked hands, still drying but sticky groping his flesh. Trying to hold, to pull him closer, but Hannibal broke away. Leading Will on a small chase to the kitchen where the alpha pounced on him, holding him up in the corner as he bit into his bottom lip with enough force to draw blood, licking it as they kissed desperately.

 

A growl reverberated through Hannibal’s chest, gripping onto Will’s wrist where he twisted it, making the alpha arch his back and bare his neck at him. But as he looked him in the eye he saw the lustful look that was thrown at him, the silent beg and acceptance of what Hannibal wanted.

 

Pushing him over to the kitchen bench, the metal fruit bowl being knocked as it hit the floor and it’s contents spilled out across the ground. Uncaring as it rolled in every direction as Hannibal grabbed the olive oil. Holding Will down as he kissed him, enjoying the sight of the alpha submitting to him under his force, dominating him.

 

There was nothing ceremonious about him slicking his fingers up in the oil before reaching down. Will facing Hannibal as he circled his hole where he then started to gently fuck him with his finger to open him up. Lips locked during the process, working on feel alone and the way the alpha’s body arched under his touches. Will biting him when he enjoyed the finger penetrating him deeper and hitting his prostate, making him let out a low groan as his body quivered in excitement.

 

The instinct to mark Hannibal though was strong for Will, a desire to turn his head to the side and bite his neck. Instead, hands raised behind him and nails scratched down his back, leaving violent red lines in their wake. Ones that he let his fingers run up and over before adding more. Only when a second digit entered him did him groan in need and pleasure, lifting his knee to allow Hannibal better access. Awkwardly placing it behind the omega to pull him closer, feeling their cocks brush together, both straining for attention.

 

Neither paid any mind as they continued the long tease of lips over each other, knowing it took time, patience and four-play to open an alpha. The muscles not as easy to relax as an omega, but Hannibal made it worth while. The slow thrust of his hips, letting Will feel just how hard and engorged he was from him, the way his free hand ran over his chest to tweak his nipple, even ducking his head at times for a nip, a suck and a tongue running over the flesh, looking up with puppy dog eyes and a hunger that could not be sated by four-play alone.

 

“Fuck you feel so good in me.” Will groaned, tipping his head back to expose his neck again, shivers running through his spine as his own cock leaked the more Hannibal played with his sensitive spot.

 

Will’s cock rubbed against Hannibal’s, a hand dipping down to the omega’s ass as he pushed a finger into play with him in return when Hannibal finally started to use three fingers on him. Sucking hard on his tongue and biting it to hold back the moan of approval he wanted to let out. But when he was slammed down on the bench, his shoulder aching from the force as he awkwardly looked up into the eyes of his omega, he saw the primal predator he admired. The one hovering over him now almost like prey, a desire to bite, to sink teeth into flesh and rip.

 

Unafraid, Will tipped his head to the side to bare his neck again and Hannibal moved so quick, his fingers slipping out as he quickly guided his cock into Will before moving to clamp teeth down on the juncture of the neck where the normal omega bonding gland would be. The was a scream from Will as the first orgasm ripped through his body, the pleasure mixed with the pain at having been so forcibly taken and the teeth that had broken the skin and drew the blood they desired.

 

Panting heavily as he felt Hannibal thrusting into him roughly, holding him in place as he took what he wanted. He stood straighter, lifting his head to show his bloodied chin, pieces of skin still wedged between teeth as he looked at Will.

 

There was a moment where he looked on in awe at the omega, dominating him like an alpha. His nature bending, not following its course, or his behavior. It was simply what Hannibal desired and he followed it with his heart and mind as one. Will knew that he would wear the mark that had been gifted to him, again, proudly. It was not the first time he had been marked, and he hoped it would not be the last either.

 

Fingers tightening on his shoulder, dragging his body down, he could feel the cock inside of him starting to come. A growl from Hannibal as he came hard, slamming in one last time before he went rigid, body quivering as he spilled over and over before gasping for a lungful of air and falling forward slightly. Hunching over Will as he looked at him, hand coming down to work the alpha’s cock that had grown hard again watching, tugging as he started to thrust past his own post-orgasmic bliss, slower but just as determined to make them both finish again.

 

As Hannibal leaned down, first laying a kiss on the wound before meeting Will’s lips and let him taste himself as he jerked him slightly harder and started to quicken again. Will gave a small chuckle before he nipped at the omega’s lips, tugging on the bottom one before he started to arch his back.

 

“Tell me you love me.” Will gasped, starting to ride the edge of his orgasm.

 

“I love you Will, and I will kill for you… Again.” Hannibal rasped, feeling the alpha come hard around his already sensitive cock. As the muscles milked it, the constant pressure of Will’s teeth on his lips and his groans had him coming inside him again before he finally stopped.

 

Both a sweaty mess as they parted, Will stood awkwardly as Hannibal embraced him, arms wrapping around him and kissing him gently as he nuzzled into him.

 

“We should shower before and after we clean,” Hannibal whispered, nipping at Will’s ear lobe, already eager to have the man take him on the bed later that night after their work was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a real Beta reader for this and I am hella shy about this piece given the sensitive nature and some of the explicit themes here, so all mistakes are my own. I do not re-read it a lot and apologize for that as I should put more effort into it. I just didn't think people would really appreciate this, more so when it is a trope that is currently being explored by other authors as well.


End file.
